Meine heimliche Liebe
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: Soy mayor a Ludwig, pero estoy lejos de verme tan mayor como él. ¿Será que Gilbert podrá fijarse en mí, en serio? Y mi hermano mayor aceptará que me haya enamorado del egocéntrico de la familia... ¿Que voy a hacer? - Ha sido publicado en mi blog personal


_Hola, mi nombre es Erika Vogel, y desde hoy, serás mi diario. Te escogí de entre los demás cuadernos porque eres sencillo y pasas desapercibido, casi como yo... Porque, verás: yo tengo el mejor secreto guardado de toda la Academia W. El que mis compañeras Emma y Elisabeth pagarían por saber y por el que no puedo hablarlo con Natasha e Iryna ya que la primera no me presta mucha atención y la segunda es bastante fácil de amedrentar._

_Yo estoy enamorada de Gilbert Beilschmidt, el gamberro ególatra de 3º año._

- 0 -

_Buenos días, diario. Hoy, tuve que ver como Emma se derretía en su asiento viendo pasar a Antonio Fernández Carriedo. El estudia en el mismo curso que mi amor secreto. Es de sonrisa fácil y bastante distraído, pero he visto que tras toda esa simpatía él puede provocar temor si se llega a enfadar. ¿Cómo le oír decir a Kiku?... Ah, sí: "Es un __yandere__"._

_Ella dice que no, pero todas las de la mesa del almuerzo, sabemos que si le gusta._

_¿Sabes por qué digo que mi secreto es valioso?_

_Mi hermano adoptivo, Vash, es bastante temido por los de 3º. Tiene un caracter fuerte y no se deja amedrentar de las bromas del grupo de Gilbert, aunque su compañero, Roderich Eldestein, lo saca de su zona de confort. El punto es que conozco a mi hermano y él no ve con buenos ojos a mi querido amor. Vash es muy bueno ¡es el mejor! pero quisiera que logre ver lo que yo vi en Gilbert..._

_Sé que un día lo hará._

- 1 -

_Buenas tardes, mi querido diario. Apenas pude escribirte porque hoy salí con mis amigas a pasear, después de clase. Vash me dejó ir hasta las 6 de la tarde. Y me alegro que haya sido así..._

_Mientras estábamos en una cafetería ¡aparecieron Roderich, Antonio y Gilbert! Me quise morir de la felicidad. Nunca tengo la oportunidad de verlo tan cerca, sea por la mirada de halcón de mis amigas o las reglas de mi hermano._

_Noté que había una plumita amarilla en su chaqueta y alcancé a tomarla mientras pasé por su lado para ir al baño._

_Verás: la razón de mi emoción por la plumita tiene que ver con lo que yo he visto en él. ¿Sabes que tiene un escondrijo en la escuela donde cuida a unos polluelos? Todos los días, antes de iniciar clases, el se esconde allí y los alimenta. Algunas veces no presta atención a la campana y por ellos es que no llega a tiempo a clases. Sé que debería preocuparme por su desinterés en los estudios, pero, si el puede dar todo por lo que cree, como el hecho de mantener con vida a esas criaturitas, entonces es un hombre que pese a lo que digan, es íntegro._

_Y es la clase de hombre que quiero para mí._

- 2 -

_Buen día, querido diario._

_Tengo algo que contarte: Descubrí a Elisabeth observando desde la puerta del salón de música a Roderich._

_Sabes, creo que no me sorprende tanto... Presentía que ella sentía algo por él, por cómo lo defiende de todo y todos. Claro, es algo nato en ella, pero si había algo que hacía ver diferente ese comportamiento._

_El caso es que ambas fuimos castigadas por llegar tarde a clase - lo admito, mi curiosidad me hizo una mala pasada - y tuvimos que hacer un trabajo en detención ¡con Gilbert! Debió parar ahí por cuidar a sus pollitos y llegar tarde, también._

_Aunque no le fue tan bien a él teniendo en el grupo a Eli... ¿Cómo puede resistir tantos sartenazos? Y lo que me lleva...: ¿De dónde saca ella una sartén?_

- 3 -

_Buenas noches, diario. Hoy fue un día extraño._

_Natasha protagonizó un escándalo y todo por no dejar que Iván, su primo-hermano, trabajara en un proyecto para Yao, del último año._

_Mi amiga está en 1º e Iván es compañero mío, en 2º de bachillerato. Con lo alto que es, me siento un poco cohibida - pero seamos honestos, no es algo extraño para mi ese sentimiento._

_Me gustaría tener tanta confianza como Natasha para ir y decirle a Gilbert, por lo menos, lo mucho que lo admiro._

_Si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde..._

- 4 -

Con una grapadora, marca una hoja del diario con un volante.

_Hola, querido diario ¿cómo estás?_

_Lo que acabo de adjuntar es la volante de la pijamada que estoy organizando en mi casa, orquestada por mi amiga Elisabeth._

_Ella va en 3º, por si no lo mencioné, pero, como le oyó decir a mi hermano que le parecía que yo necesitaba hacer cosas de chicas, ella lo convenció de prestar la casa para esto. Claro, prometiendo que no tendríamos que gastar dinero. Es bueno ahorrar._

_Van a venir: Eli, Emma, Natasha, su prima Iryna, Anne-Lise, Monique, Kim, Mei, y a la prima del presidente estudiantil, Megan. La conocí no hace mucho, pero me agrada._

- 5 -

Mientras la pijamada transcurría con normalidad, llegó el momento que más temía Erika.

- Juguemos "Verdad o Reto"

La chica podía ser una tumba, pero con lo persistentes que podían ser Elisabeth y Emma, no creía que su secreto pasara de esa noche.

Media hora antes, Vash había salido a comprar refrescos de último minuto. Al parecer, sus cálculos de consumo le fallaron por la cantidad de chicas que llegaron.

En su regreso de la tienda, encuentra sentado en la acera al albino de su clase.

- Beilschmidt.

- Zwingli.

- No deberías estar sentado así en la calle. Creerán que eres un borracho o un malandrín. - Por alguna razón, estaba preocupado por el tipo.

- ¡Por favor! Si quisiera hacerle caso a alguien, sería a mi madre, pero ¡noticias!: ¡No lo hago!

- Sólo lo decía para tener la consciencia limpia, por si pasa algo. - El rubio sabía que tras tanta fanfarronería, el otro lo había escuchado.

- Ve a casa, enano.

A varios pasos del punto donde encontró a Gilbert, unos pandilleros lo empiezan a seguir y lo van rodeando mientras avanza. Si bien el pequeño fanático a las armas sabía defenderse, no había salido de casa ni con una navaja encima. Y en grupo, los tipos podían hacerle daño.

- Abran paso. No tengo dinero.

- ¿Y con qué sacaste esa bolsa? ¿Con aire? - los malandrines se rieron a carcajadas. - Ahora: ¡DANOS LO QUE TENGAS!

- En serio, no tengo nada... - sin esperarlo, lo golpearon por la espalda, logrando que suelte los refrescos.

El rubio se veía en serios aprietos y el alboroto llamó la atención de los transeúntes...

Y de Gilbert.

- 6 -

- ¡Deja de ver a la ventana, Erika! - Emma reclamó.

- Sabes que es tu turno... - Monique secundó.

Por alguna razón, su corazón dolía...

- 7 -

El grupo de antisociales corría desesperado, huyendo de las sirenas policiales. Un cuerpo tambaleante y otro caído sobre el asfalto fue el resultado del robo frustrado.

- ¡Ahg, mi cabeza! - Vash trataba de coordinar sus movimientos y enfocaba la vista justo en quien había resultado ser su apoyo en la pelea. - ¡Demonios, Gilbert!

Saliendo de una de las casas vecinas (y de paso, el soplón que llamó a la policía), aparecía Roderich.

- ¡Eso es para que aprendan a respetar las horas de sueño de los demás, indecentes! - en eso observa al rubio - ¡¿Vash?!

- ¡Tú, idiota! ¡AYÚDAME A LLEVARLO A CASA! - y observa el mal estado de Gilbert.

- 8 -

- ¡Oye, no es justo! Todas hemos pasado la ronda. ¡Es tu turno, Erika! - reclamó Elisabeth.

- Pero, es que... - cuando voltea a ver a la calle, tres sombras se acercaban a la casa.

En cuanto la luz los golpea, grita de espanto: "¡GILBERT!"

- 9 -

Elisabeth, Roderich y Vash hablaban de lo sucedido, de cómo no lo habían llevado al hospital, develando los problemas previos que el albino había tenido con la policía, por lo que ella comprendió que podía darse un malentendido, siendo el chico herido el que saldría perjudicado.

- Solo con esas pintas creerán que él era quien te iba a robar.

- ¡Cállate! Ahora, debemos llamar a su casa para avisar lo sucedido. Como agradecimiento, dejaré que se quede aquí. Mi hermana y yo podemos encargarnos de cuidarlo. - En eso se dirigió al grupo de chicas. - Señoritas: creo que la pijamada se terminó. Si quieren, puedo llamar a sus casas e irlas a dejar.

Por mayoría de votos, ellas decidieron quedarse, en parte, porque la reacción de Erika hizo que las sospechas empezaran a esparcirse.

- Bien, ahora... - no supo como, pero vio subir y bajar a velocidad luz a su hermana con el botiquín.

A medida que le daba tratamiento a las heridas, y agradeciendo que no tuviera cortes profundos ni golpes en zonas realmente comprometidas, Erika no dejaba de verlo con anhelo y desesperación.

Algo en ella se quebró a ver a su amor secreto tan maltrecho.

- 10 -

El reloj cu-cu marcaba las cinco de la mañana.

Gilbert abrió con parsimonia los ojos. Se sentía adolorido y automáticamente se sentó mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior surgieron.

- Ese enano... Me debe una... - el costado le punzó al moverse - Y muy grande.

Pero algo muy curioso le estaba ocurriendo: su mano derecha que estaba del lado del borde del sillón donde quedó recostado, tenía una particular calidez apartándola.

La pequeña Erika usaba la mano de su amado como almohada, quedando ella sentada en el suelo y usando de apoyo el borde, con los brazos en posición de mariposa.

El corazón del chico rebelde dio un vuelco. Se levantó despacio y aprovechó el espejo del baño de visitas, encontrado con facilidad para su suerte, para observar las vendas y curitas perfectamente colocadas en cada una de su heridas.

Volvió a acercarse a la sala y observó detenidamente a la chica. Tenía las manos manchadas de rojo brillante, probablemente por el producto farmacéutico utilizado para curarlo, y de rojo oscuro, levemente, en el vestido de dormir, por salpicaduras al ayudar a acostarlo y limpiar sus heridas.

- Un ángel...

Con esa imagen, la mente del chico se quedó durante todo el día.

- 11 -

_¡Querido diario! ¡Querido diario! Creo que mejor dejo de escribirte por un tiempo y te esconderé en casa. ¡Las chicas lo saben!_

_Es lo peor que pudo pasar... Las quiero, pero Eli y Emma no pueden guardarse nada..._

_¡Hasta mi hermano me mira raro!... No tengo idea de que pasa por su cabeza pero ahora me tiene más controlada que nunca y no he hecho nada..._

_Si no te vuelvo a escribir en la vida, deja decirte: llevar mis emociones al papel ha sido lo más emocionante que he hecho hasta ahora..._

- Adiós.

Estaba en la parte trasera de la escuela, aprovechando lo poco que la gente andaba por ahí. Cargaba una pala, lista para enterrar su diario. De cualquier modo, ya no había secreto que guardar.

Y para agrandar su dolor: Gilbert había faltado una semana.

- 12 -

Después del incidente y gracias a Vash, la madre de Gilbert creyó conveniente que su primogénito se quedara en casa, como recompensa al mal rato pasado y por haber sido el héroe y no el villano, para variar.

Debía regresar a clases. Era un hecho.

Aquella semana le había servido para pensar en muchas cosas, en especial, en la señorita Vogel. Porque si: él sabía perfectamente la historia de Vash y Erika. El enano insistió tanto a sus padres en adoptarla que a la final cedieron y como adicional, le concedieron a la chica conservar el apellido puesto por el orfanato.

Sabía que Vash tenía por vocación el ser solidario con la gente y que la chica era su "talón de Aquiles".

También había notado que había una mirada escondida en la mesa de las chicas del club del manga - del que Kiku y Elisabeth se hacían cargo - que lo seguía silenciosamente.

Y hasta que salió herido jamás se había imaginado haber conquistado el corazón de tan dulce chiquilla.

Sin embargo, las palabras del aspirante a militar artillero lo tenían en una encrucijada.

¿Cómo alguien como él, que anda peor que borracho y malandrín, podría estar a lado de alguien tan delicada como Erika?

Entonces, llegó a una determinación que haría que su imagen cambiara 180 grados.

Al ser inicio de semana, era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar con su plan:

El primero en quedar boquiabierto fue su hermano menor, Ludwig. Luego, sus amigos, Antonio y Francis. Y al cruzar el portón, toda la escuela lo seguía con la mirada.

Y no era para menos: pasó de la camiseta negra, chamarra roja, pantalón maltrecho del uniforme con botas militares, a una versión mejorada de su propio hermano menor, con el uniforme normal (saco azul, pull-over beige, corbata, pantalón pulcro y zapatos escolares), anteojos discretos y peinado con raya de lado derecho, asentado con gomina.

Dos días antes, habló con su madre sobre los pollitos que mantenía escondidos en la escuela y logró convencerla de conservarlos en casa, por lo que ya no iría tarde a sus clases.

Pero le faltaba algo.

Todo el día trató de hablar con Erika, pero por boca de su hermano menor, supo que ella se había refugiado todo el día en la enfermería.

Al llegar, sólo encontró a la enfermera, quien le indicó que la chica ya estaba yendo a su casa.

Tratando de conservar lo más que podía su nueva apariencia, logró alcanzarla y esto ocasionó que la gente empezara a murmurar.

Para la chiquilla, ver ese cambio, le resultó muy "no-Gilbert", por lo que se tomó el atrevimiento de quitarle los lentes, le aflojó la corbata, le sacó por fuera un lado de la camisa y lo despeinó. Ella sonrió, con un radiante rubor en sus mejillas y sólo le dijo:

- Ya me quitaron mi diario. No me quites a mi Gilbert.

Entonces, él le ofrece su mano y la entrelaza con la de ella, para asombro de todos, caminando hacia la salida de la academia.


End file.
